


A Private Viewing

by RosevalleyNB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, One Shot, Romance, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosevalleyNB/pseuds/RosevalleyNB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this how it feels like?” she whispered in a faint voice. Do all women feel like this? Was it this easy to look at yourself in the mirror and just be…happy to see yourself?</p><p>The musings of a big girl infused with some mild smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Viewing

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers apply: JK owns 'em, I just borrow them to have some fun.

The dress was beautiful, she had no other words for it, simply beautiful, and it even stayed so on her. Most of all, it made her feel beautiful; a feeling she had never felt before, not like this. The silk accentuated all her curves, the ones she hated and the few she had come to accept over the years. During her Hogwarts years, she had hidden underneath too wide clothes and frumpy robes, afraid of her schoolmates’ scathing comments about her less than admirable body. Not that it had worked. They had still laughed at her, teased her, and on the days they had felt particularly heroic, pinched her fat rolls or growing breasts. She had never dared to expose bits of herself to the world, covered each inch of skin in layers of clothes to hide and protect herself. And now, for the first time in her conscious life, she let go of that; she would lay her herself bare for others to see and be proud of what she had to show.

 

As she stared at herself in the mirror, she did not feel exposed, as she had expected. For once, she was not the walking spectacle she had always believed herself to be. No, for the first time in her life, Millicent Bulstrode felt beautiful, and all thanks to a flimsy looking silk dress. It suggested a subtle desire and sensual femininity, screamed class and whispered a certain raciness, but revealed nothing. The muted blue colour of the floor-length dress made her usually pale skin glow like honey. How was that even possible?

 

As her fingers lightly ran down the embroidered bodice, she realised that the dress cost more than all her belongings combined; she couldn’t afford to splurge so much on herself.

 

 _‘You’re not paying for it,’_ she reminded herself, as she looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror in excitement. It was more than just realising that she was not as ugly as other had made her out to be for most of her life, or that she scrubbed up well with some effort. No, she _felt_ beautiful. The word itself had never before held quite the same meaning that it had to her at this moment.

 

“Is this how it feels like?” she whispered in a faint voice. Do all women feel like this? Was it this easy to look at yourself in the mirror and just be…happy to see yourself?

 

Too occupied with studying her reflection to pay attention to her surroundings, she didn’t notice Theo materialise behind her until he whispered in her ear. “You are absolutely beautiful, Millicent,” he told her, his voice, low and thick with meaning. 

 

Her name rolled off his tongue as if it was something improved and precious, the sound of which echoed in her mind. Before, if someone else said her full name, it had always sounded like harsh disciplining, as if her name was as hideous as she was. She didn’t hear the mockery in it anymore, though. From the moment he had barged into her life last year, he had changed her. He had inspired her to _want_ to change her life and perception. Today, for the first time, she finally believed him -really believed him- when he told her that she was beautiful.

 

“Thank you for this.” She waved her hands up and down. “But, it’s too much-”

 

“It’s a gift, Millicent, you don’t get to argue about the price this time.”

 

He stood behind her with a half-smile and a glistening in his eyes that made her insides erupt in a longing she had tried to repress for so long. The usually ever-present shame that had always stopped her from enjoying herself and all that life had to offer had dissolved into a distant memory of another life. Feeling braver than she had ever felt before, she pressed her back into him and let her bum slightly sway back and forth against his groin in greeting. The movement was slight and efficient, and it gave her confidence she had lacked for so long. She was unsure what had set off that change. Could something as simple as a dress to change a person for the better? Or had she finally accepted that this was her, all of her: Millicent Bulstrode and everything that came with it. The good, the bad, and the ugly.

 

 

“Fucking gorgeous.” Theo placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, pressing his starting erection against her in need. When he was sure that he couldn’t have her closer than this whilst still clothed, he slowly slid his hands upward until he was cupping her heavy breasts. As he lightly brushed his lips against the curve of her bared neck, he gently cupped her breasts over the silk, gently massaging them as he nuzzled the crook of her neck. Over the last few months he had carefully eased her into physical affection, he had quickly learnt her likes and dislikes. And she liked, he knew.

 

When he muttered ‘ladies’ against her skin, now grinding his hips against her, she was hardly aware that he meant it for the two other women in the dressing room. Somewhere in the distance, an extremely offended sounding Madam Malkin started objecting, but Millicent couldn’t make out the words. Nor did she care to hear any more. Not as long Theo kept up his ministrations, kissing and biting her bare shoulder.

 

“Thank you for your services. I need a private viewing,” he said, now slipping one hand down her body and pulled up her dress a maddeningly slow inch at a time. He kept his gaze trained on Millicent, licking his lips at seeing her do the same and flush red in excitement all the way down into the depths of her cleavage. “We’ll need some time,” he told the other women with finality when they didn’t move.

 

Once it became apparent that needed to take their leave or witness something scandalous, Madam Malkin and her assistant nervously gathered their materials and rushed out the room into the store with their faces red in outrage. Just in time, too. As the door closed behind them with a bang and locking charms were set in place, they couldn’t unhear the throaty moan that floated after them.

 

Once the door closed, Millicent closed her eyes and leaned her head back in surrender, ready to let go. Theo drew the long skirt of the dress up in the front and sneaked his hand in her knickers. The blue lacy one he had bought her for her birthday. It had been a teaser for his real present, the dress.

 

“Open your eyes and look at me Millicent,” he commanded gently. When she did, panting in arousal, he dipped a finger inside her and began to spread her silky wetness around her clit, applying more pressure with his finger as he went along.

 

Millicent watched him with lids heavy from the tension growing and swirling inside her in tune with the rhythmic movement of just one finger. The fingers of his other hand teased and manipulated a hard, overly sensitive nipple that protruded against the material of the dress. Her breathing increased, and she moaned deeply, still grinding her arse into him.

 

“Be still, you tease,” he told her, increasing the stimulation. “This is just for you.”

 

It was hard for her to stop her body from moving with pleasure coursing through her. To move against him, to make his body react to hers, it only felt natural. It was as instinctive as the beating of her heart in her chest. Her legs grew weak, and her breathing picked up when her hand covered his in a silent plea to do something, anything.

 

“Let go, Millicent. Let go, for me,” he ordered softly and kissed her neck, watching her in the mirror. “Show me how much you appreciate your gift.”

 

So, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, she let go of her inhibitions as he took her beyond just an orgasm. It felt like falling off her broom and sailing through the skies in high-speed without fear, it felt like freedom. A meteor shower rained down behind her closed eyes, and she knew there was more to come. He continued to caress one finger directly over her pulsating clit until something even more powerful hit her. She let out a desperate cry and her body contracted in harmony with his stroking finger. She folded inward when the overload of sensation became too much to process. All she wanted was to lie down and curl up to catch her breath. But he managed to hold her upright, nuzzling the nape of her neck again.

 

“Now, you are even more beautiful,” he said when she caught her breath. “Look at yourself, can you see?”

 

She nodded shyly and ducked her head, wringing her hands in anxiety. He could only guess that the realisation of where they were and what they had done had finally set in. Despite his craving for her to look at him and tell him if she finally saw what he saw in her, Theo allowed her to have this moment to herself when she pulled away to change. They had come a long way already, and it would only set them back if he pushed her for more.

 

Nevertheless, he was satisfied with his private viewing. She had allowed him to touch her in front of an audience and he got to see her body react to his touch without her holding back for a change. For the moment, it was enough. He’d get his chance later. Thinking about what he had planned for her later today in honour of her birthday only made him smile wickedly.

 

Their little indiscretion was merely the beginning.


End file.
